Upside Down
by Nimra Azhar
Summary: 14-year old Abby Williams life literally turns upside down when she is rescued my two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. Who hunt things, she never dreamed off. She can survive this life right? Wrong. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Supernatural characters so yeah have fun tho!
1. Damn It, I'm So Screwed

"Help! Please somebody HELP ME!" Abby hollered to the empty warehouse for the 50th time. It was so freaking cold, wearing nothing but jeans and a sweatshirt Abby knew there was no way she was going to find a way out of here. Tied to a wooden chair, in the middle of a warehouse, with no windows and lights, Abby was intimidated out of here mind. _Damn it Abby, You're so screwed_ , she thought. _Where am I?..duh in some warehouse..use your brain Abby_ , she scolded herself. _Hm I had to take the long way home alone, should have asked my mom to pick me up..oh well..UGH it's so cold!_ she shuddered. She glanced at the door, it's been locked since she arrived here; _kidnapped_ to be exact. how can everything change so quick in 10 minutes?! she sighed and thought back to what happened 30 minutes ago...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ring ring._ Abby grabbed her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the caller ID _Dad._

"Hello, yeah Dad" she answered her phone. Abby Williams, with dark-brown hair reaching her shoulders and blue eyes rushed out of school, while attempting to wear her sweatshirt.

"Yeah no it's ok, I'll walk home, yeah no problem bye" she hung up, It was a little chilly outside, even though it was 3 o clock, it was the middle of April and the weather outside was still a bit cold. Abby glanced around, teenagers where rushing out of school, talking to their friends, or listening to music. She sighed and paused at the gate.

"Ugh, what's taking Olivia so long?" she muttered. Olivia Campbell, the most gorgeous and popular girl at school was Abby's best friend. Yeah shocking. Abby couldn't believe it too. How could the most popular girl in school be Abby's best friend? Nobody knew the answer but Abby sure was lucky.

"Hey Abby wait up!" Abby heard a familiar voice. She saw Olivia jogging up to her, with blond hair, sea green eyes and wearing jeans and a sweater, she was stunning. _Oh stop it you_ she scolded her brain silently

"Hey, Abby how was your day?" Olivia questioned, while catching up with her.

"Yeah it was fine" she uttered while walking out of the gate.

"OMG! did you know Sophia broke up with Carter!" she exclaimed. "And guess why!?"

"WHAT! WHY? Carter is SO handsome!" Abby shrieked.

"Yeah!" she sighed dramatically

"But Carter was dating another girl!" Olivia explained

"Omg! so he was cheating on Sophia? how rude!" Yeah, this was our usual conversation while walking home everyday. We halt to a stop in front of Olivia's house.

"Ok so see you tomorrow"

"Bye Olivia"

"Bye Abby"

Abby turned around and strolled down the street. She entered the park just besides her house and took the long way home. Rustling of leaves grabbed Abby's attention. She looked back. Nothing but trees and benches. _okay_ she thought _creepy enough?_ she turned around and what she saw made her heart stopped beating. His eyes..his eyes were black..BLACK..

"What the-!" she backed away.

 _"Hello Abby"_ the voice was deep and it sent chills down her spine _._ A man, in his middle twenties andabout 5'8, with black hair and _black eyes._ she shuddered.

"W-who the h-hell are y-you" she stuttered. _Oh I'm such a trouble magnet_ she groaned internally.

" _Hmmm someone you don't wanna mess with_ "

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I don't wanna do that" _why the hell am I being brave?_

 _"Attitude problems huh?"_

"Uh yeaaah..while you think about that..I'm just gonna mosey home.." she said sweating nervously and backed away a little.

 _"Hmm I wouldn't do that"_ With a flick of his wrist, Abby felt herself flying backwards through the air, until slamming in to a tree. She groaned, it felt like as though all the air in her lungs was sucked out and the last thing Abby remembered was hitting her head on the pavement and the world going black. _yep so screwed._

 _ **present time**_

"Yeah, good times" she sighed heavily. _These stupid ropes. I don't know what Mom and Dad would be thinking, that I ran away from home? yeah right like that's-_ the sound of the door opening snapped Abby out of her thoughts

"Hello? Who's there?" she questioned, biting her lower lip.

 _"Oh come on Abby, don't you remember me?"_

"Oh right, the creepy voice dude" she stated nervously. _Who in their right mind wouldn't me nervous?_

She heard footsteps and shuffling and then a searing pain shot through her right arm and a small gasp escaped her mouth. she groaned, _OUCH!_

"Stop. please" she begged. It hurt, so much, that she couldn't bear it anymore.

"What do you want from me?" she said through the pain. _Most important what are you?_

 _"Hmm nothing much...well other than your soul of course"_ he sneered.

My _**what?**_

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" she said confusingly. "I'm sorry, I rather have my soul with me, not ripped away from my body" _This sounds so stupid._

 _"Well we'll see about that, for now..."_ _ **snap**_

 _ **cough cough**_

Abby started coughing, she couldn't stop it, it felt like as though somebody was shooting daggers at her lungs. And then she felt it, warm liquid dripping down her mouth. _What the hell?_

She felt herself falling in to unconsciousness, through blurry eyes she saw two young men breaking down the door, hearing a gun shot, a body hitting the floor and a "Hey, you ok?"

"Mhm" she replied and then _**darkness.**_

 **Whew! done with this chapter..ok ok I know I know its a "small" chapter but I'm new to this writing stuff..Well please vote! THANKS XD**


	2. Who Are You?

_**Abby's POV**_

 _"hey, hey kiddo can you hear me?"_ I heard a voice, and someone patting my cheeks, it was so soothing, I wanted to go back to sleep. Waaait..sleep?

 _"Sam? anything?"_ A different voice, a little gruff but concerning.

I groaned. My eyes fluttered open. It was dark and a cozy in here. _Wait, what happened_. _Where the hell am I?_ My memories came back surfing like waves. _Park. Pain. Black eyes._

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed shooting up, in a bed... _I have to get out of here, I have to go home!_

"PLEASE let me go!" someone grabbed my shoulders and pain shot through my head "Ugh!" _he's going to kill me, I have to get out of here. I can't breath, he's choking me._ Tears welled into my eyes and my breath was coming in short gulps.

"Hey hey its ok, take deep breaths" the voice was panic but soft, guess I was hyperventilating. I calmed down after a few minutes and finally took note of my surroundings. It was a room, there were 1 double and 1 signal bed at the each side of the room, there was a desk between the beds, a door at the far corner and a small kitchenette.

I looked at the person holding my shoulders.

"W-who are y-you?" I stammered, backing away a little. There were 2 boys, sitting besides me. One was tall, in his mid-twenties (probably) with brown shaggy hair reaching his ears, with hazel brown eyes, and a soft smile, he looked kind and caring.

The other one was shorter then him, with light-dark brown hair, green eyes, and a hard expression on his face, he looked tough but caring. _Wow..good for you Abby, now shut up!_

"Its ok we aren't going to hurt you" the taller one stated softly.

"My name is Sam and this is my older brother Dean" he said pointing to the shorter one.

 _ **Silence**_

"Who was he?" I whispered staring down at the carpet.

"Who?" I questioned Dean.

"Him..with..those..black eyes" I hesitated. I just met them, I didn't know if I could trust them or not. The pain in my head was just a dull ache now, my arm was still hurting but I didn't care.

"Ok um.." Sam paused.

"Abby. Abby Williams" I said.

"Ok Abby, this is going to sound crazy but..he was a demon" Sam explained. I just stared at him. _A what? A demon? oh this day just keeps getting better._

"A demon? you're kidding right?" Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Yeah, we get that a lot" Dean sighed. He stood up and handed me a glass of water and some pills. "For your arm" he said.

"Uh thanks" I swallowed the pills and handed back the glass to Dean.

"Ok seriously, who are you guys?" I said pointing to Sam and Dean.

"we are..hunters" Sam stated. "we hunt monsters" he said biting his lower lip.

"Like the Ghostfacers?" I pointed out. Dean's face hardened at the sentence. _Oookay touchy subject I think.._

"No. Well yeah but this is real" Dean said sternly. _Wow..grumpy much?_ Sam gave him a pointed look and Dean just shrugged.

"Look Abby, the demon who kidnapped you, his name is Riley and we have been tracking him for weeks" he paused.

"And that's not it, there are things out there, things like..him" Sam explained softly. They were different. Sam was more understanding while Dean was..hmm what's the right word?...tell you later..

"Uh yeah ok but first of all I need to call my parents" she needed to get away from them. they were joking...right?

"Yeah ok" said Sam. he handed me a phone, I dialed my dad's number and waited for him to pick up.

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

 _"The number you are trying to reach is not available. please try again later"_ said a voice.

"Dammit, he isn't picking up" I muttered, getting frustrated. I stood up and looked at my clothes, they were all dirty, my arm was bandaged, and my hair was all dirty. I sighed heavily.

"Uh look guys, thanks for saving me, from that..demon thing but uh I gotta get home, my parents would be worried sick" _oh I'm so dead when I get home._

"Yeah sure, we can drop you off" offered Sam. I nodded.

After 10 minutes, I was sitting in the back seat of 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean was driving while Sam sat in the passenger seat.

"Uh so where are your parents?" I asked them. I glimpsed at Dean's face in the rear view mirror. It was full pain and guilt, while Sam turned around to face me. He smiled sadly.

"Our mom died when I was a baby and well, our dad died a year ago.."

"I'm sorry.." I started. _To be honest, I was sorry, I felt bad that they didnt have parents and were alone practically half of their lives, and living without parents?_ I shuddered at that thought.

"Nah..its ok" Sam said. Dean sighed heavily. I knew it was wrong to ask but I couldn't stop my self and when I realized it was too late.  
"How did your mom and dad died?" I questioned quietly. _Dammit Abby_  
"A demon" Sam said simply. My heart jumped to my throat. _Woah.._ I stared at Sam wordlessly. Even though I met these guys, just a while ago, I felt as if though they were my brothers, well family to be exact. _In your dreams_ _Abby._ They felt like the brothers I ever wanted. _If you don't shut up I'm going to kick you._  
 _How can you kick your-_  
 _Never mind that._  
I didn't even noticed, when the car came to a halt. I sat up straight and glanced outside the window. The lights inside my house were still on. I glimpsed at the watch on my hand. _**11:28**_ _how is this possible? Mom and Dad are supposed to be asleep right now. What the hell is happening?_  
The sound of the car door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. Sam and Dean were already standing outside waiting for me, I stepped out of the back seat and turned around to look at them. They were discussing something quietly.  
"Sam please!" Dean shouted and turned his back on Sam.  
Sam looked as if though he was going to argue but thought of it better. You know that awkward moment when your friends are fighting and you don't know what to do and you are just standing there looking nervously at them? Yeah that's how I feel right now.  
I cleared my throat. Sam looked at me as if acknowledging my appearance, while Dean still had his back on us.  
"Soooo..uh thanks guys, again for everything you did" Sam nodded.  
"I have to get home or my parents are going to _**kill**_ me" I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Dean turned around still not looking at Sam.  
"Bye Sam" I waved. "Bye Dean" I turned around on my heels and walked down the porch...I knocked on the door and braced myself for what was coming ahead :/  
-

 **YAY done! wow I can't believe I'm writing chap 2! Ok I know it sucks but hey I'm trying! leave a vote would ya? THANKS :)**


	3. Brothers? Are You Sure?

_Knock knock_ I had already knocked 4 times and there still wasn't an answer from the other side.  
"MOM? DAD?" I shouted for like the 5th time.  
 _Somethings wrong. Very wrong._  
"Sam? Dean?"  
"Yeah?" I heard footsteps and shuffling. I glanced to my right, and saw Sam standing there and Dean following behind him still with his arms folded. _What's with him?_ Dean took something out from his pocket..  
"A lock picker?" I asked curiously.  
"Uh yeah" Dean snapped. _What's with this guy?_  
 _"_ Dean.." Sam warned.  
"No it's ok" I said hurriedly. _You could stop talking now!_  
Dean, while giving me, what was that? a sorrow, glance started picking the lock.  
Sam looked at me pitifully as if though I was a lost puppy or something, considering I'm about to be dead, I needed that.  
 ** _Click_**  
The sound of the lock clicking, snapped my attention to the door, I pushed it open and looked around. It was a mess. The living room was a mess. Everything was shattered and lying around. The sofa was turned over. The paintings were broken, the windows were shattered and on the floor and there was..blood. thick, red blood drops leading to the kitchen. I glanced at Sam with fear in my eyes, and walked slowly, towards the kitchen, carefully not stepping over the glass. _This is so_ _ **NOT**_ _happening_. I'm too young. What if they- _n_ o _that's not happening. I don't have-_  
"Abby.." Sam warned softly.  
"Abby." It was Dean this time. He grabbed my shoulder lightly.  
"Hey Abby, it's ok." He soothed. I looked at him dazedly.  
"You with me?" Asked Dean. I looked at him. His eyes reflected pain and guilt as if though he had already experience this. I nodded.  
"You gonna stand this out ok? Sam's going to check it out" I shooked my head rapidly.  
"No, I'm coming too" Dean glanced at Sam. Sam just nodded and we shoulder to shoulder walked toward the kitchen. I was terrified to be honest, I didn't wanted to come, I didn't wanted to see something that I regret, or something I think it's my fault. Bodies. Blood. Mom and Dad. I felt myself falling down and somebody grabbing me, before I hit the floor.  
"Nononononono" I whispered disbelievingly.  
"NO! PLEASE NO! MOM?! DAD?!" I cried while trying to jerk out of Dean's hold but he wouldn't let me go, I finally gave up and sanked into Dean, clutching his jacket.  
"Hey its ok. You're ok." Dean sooth while rubbing my back. It felt, as if though he was my brother. They were my brothers.  
"Sam.." I heard Dean, still hugging me.  
"Yeah." Sam choked. _Was he..crying?_ At that time I didn't care, Mom and Dad..they were...dead. I have nobody. Nobody.  
I started hyperventilating, I couldn't breath, I couldn't get enough oxygen, to my lungs.  
"Abby! Hey hey hey calm down. It's ok. Take deep breaths. In and out. In and out" Dean coached.  
"Mom..and..Dad..aren't..coming..back..are..they" I said between sobs.  
"Its ok. You're ok." Dean _soothed. WHY DOES HE KEEP SAYING THAT!?_  
"NO I'M NOT OK! MOM AND DAD THEY ARE..THEY ARE DEAD! AND IT'S MY FAULT!" I shouted angrily, guilt pouring into me, jerked out of Dean's grip and pushed myself away.  
"Abby no its not-" Sam started.  
"No." I whispered and held up my hand to stop him from saying any farther. I finally looked around. There was blood everywhere. There bodies were on the floor. It looked like they were stabbed and a freaking message on the wall, written with blood..

 **Abby Abby Abby, don't you understand? This is your destiny. Your parents dying and you becoming a hunter. It's your fault. Your parents dying its your fault Abby and you have to live with it.**  
 **Riley.**

Riley. Why does this name sounds so familiar? **_The demon who kidnapped you, his name is Riley._**  
"Guys.." I stated with fear in my voice. I slid down to my knees and held my face in to my hands and started crying. I couldn't help it. The tears flowed freely down my face, forgetting about embarrassing myself in front of two hunters.  
"Abby, we gotta go" said Dean softly and placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly. I wiped my tears, roughly with the back of my hand, and stood up but my legs were still weak, I held on to Dean's shoulder while I stumbled outside. I paused at the car and sat inside, the back seat, slamming the door hard. Dean followed behind and sat in the drivers seat. **_Silence._**  
"I have nobody, you know. Mom and Dad don't have any brothers or sisters" I whispered brokenly.  
"Abby.." Dean started.  
"I'm the only child in my family. And I don't want to go to foster care, I don't. I don't know what to do Dean" I said, holding my face in my hands. I heard the drivers door opening and Dean getting out, he sat beside me and hugged me while I cried my self to sleep, while I kept whispering _I don't know what to do_ again and again. My parents are gone. Forever. And I have nobody in the world. My last thought? **_Oh these over-protective brothers be like.._**

 **Dean's POV**  
"I'm the only child in my family. And I don't want to go to foster care, I don't. I don't know what to do dean" Abby said brokenly. _I couldn't take it anymore, this kid._ I got out of the car and sat beside Abby, hugging her while she cried her self to sleep. While I tried to hold my own tears back. She reminded me of Sam when Dad used to go to hunts, when we were young, leaving me with Sam and Sam used to cry in my arms. I didn't let her go, even when Sam came back. He looked at me and Abby in my arms and silently sat in the drivers seat.

"I took care of the bodies" Whispered Sam, while backing Baby. I nodded.

"What now Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy"

"Dean? Dean come on we're here" I felt Sam shaking me lightly.

"What?" I groaned.

"Wake up we're here" I opened my eyes slightly. We were back at the motel. I tried getting up but then I realized Abby was still in my arms. She looked peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up considering her parents died not a while ago. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style. _Just like Sam. When he was young._ And got out of the car. Sam following me and carrying our bags. Abby's too that he packed last night. Sam unlocked the door and I entered in, laying Abby on the bed gently.

"Dean, go get some rest. I'll look over her" Sam said while taking his shoes and jacket off.

"Sammy.." I started.

"Dean please" Sam said with his puppy eyes look. I sighed finally giving in. I took of my shoes and jacket and laid on the twin bed that me and Sam share, giving Abby's sleeping one last look-  
"Night, Sam"  
"Night Dean"  
I felt my eyes drooping and my body finally resting and I drifted off to sleep.

 **YAY! Chapter 3 completed!**


	4. Screw You Destiny

**Sam's POV**

Dean and Abby's deep and even breaths filled the motel room. I looked at the time _**10:34 pm**_ I sighed heavily, while sitting besides Dean. I rubbed my eyes, yawning. I stood up and took my laptop out, opening it and searching for hunts. I couldn't concentrate, I just kept thinking about Abby. She is so young, parents death in this age? and having no other family? at least I had Dean and Dad..I got up, salted the windows and the doors. I shut down my laptop and walked over to the kitchenette, pulling out a beer from the fridge,I didn't feel like drinking anything, laying down on the bed, pulling the covers to my stomach and before I even knew I was in a deep sleep. 

I jolted awake by sounds of sheets rustling, I looked at the time _**6:12 am**_ I looked to my left and saw Abby tossing and turning on the bed, beads of sweat covering her face and she kept whispering _**No**_ again and again, not wanting to wake up Dean, I got up being quite the whole time and shook Abby's shoulder lightly. 

"Abby? Abby wake up" I whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly. She didn't budge. She clutched to my shirt, while trying to hide herself in me, I hugged her back, whispering comforts in her ear and rubbing soothing circles on her back. She jolted awake.  
"NONONONONONO, MOM?! DAD?! " She cried out, waking Dean from his sleep.

"Hey everything ok? He said, getting up and looking around for threats, his actions alerted, in the room. _Typical Dean_ I thought mentally shaking my head.

"Shhhh, its ok Abby, you're safe, its only us. just a nightmare" I whispered, separating from her little bit, she looked at me with groggy eyes, to see if I was lying or not, while tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Dad?" my heart clenched at that. 

"Yes Abby, now go to sleep I'm here everything's ok" _Clearly_ _it's_ _not, why am I lying_ _?  
_

"'K" she slurred while clinging to me.

"Sam"

"Yes Dean?"

"If you're done being a girl, You can go ahead and sleep you know " I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up bitch"

"Jerk" smiling a little.

"Okay then.." I said while gently laying Abby back on the bed, covering her with the blanket, and then laying besides Dean.

 **Abby's POV**

This time, Sam and Dean's arguing woke me up from deep sleep. _Wait where am I again?..riigghht. Mom and Dad are dead, and I have no one. No reason to live._ **Shut up Abby.**

"-Dean? I won't let you die!"

"Sam, if you screw with the deal you could DIE and I'm not letting that happen again! Not on _m_ y watch! I'm supposed to _protect_ you!

"So what?! So its not the other way around? You're supposed to protect me but I'm _not_?! What kind of rule is that Dean! what am I supposed to do?! watch you die for _**me**_ and take a one way ticket to hell-"

"Sam! Stop OK! end of discussion."

"But Dean-" Sam started.

"No I mean it! Now get of your ass and go get breakfast." I heard Sam grumbled and the motel door slamming. **Hard.  
** I fell asleep after that, pretty easily, considering the thoughts swirling around my mind. _What deal?_ _What does Sam mean by_ _ **HELL?**_ _And what did Dean mean by "not letting that happen again"? Did Sam already died before? Whatever is happening, I'm gonna figure it out tomorrow._ Next time I came to, it was light out and Sam was shaking me-

"Abby?"

"Hmm" I replied sleepily

"Come on kiddo wake up, you gotta eat something."

"I'm not hungry." I grumbled, turning away from Sam.

"Abby please." said Sam, with a sad tone. _I_ _t's your fault Abby, don't you see?_ My freaking brain spoke up.

"No no no how is it my fault?" I whispered. Pain short through my abdomen and I groaned, clutching my stomach. _Oh god what the hell?_

"Abby? Abby what's wrong?" Sam said panicking.

"Hurts" I whimpered, clutching my abdomen. _God Abby why are you being so weak?_

"Dean?" I heard Sam called.

"What happened? is Abby ok?" Dean said with panic in his voice. A wave of nausea passed through me, my head was pounding and I felt light-headed. Bile rised up in my throat, I practically ran to the bathroom, kneeling down and throwing up in the toilet, I felt somebody holding up my hair, while I heaved into the toilet as there was nothing much left in my stomach.

"Damn it" I cursed, holding my shoulder.

"Abby? Abby what hurts?"

"My shoulder" I said with gritted teeth.

"hey hey its ok, breath through it" Sam stated. The pain finally subsided.

"Oh god I feel so awful" I croaked, my throat felt like sandpaper.

"'Cause you have fever kiddo" Sam pointed out while feeling my forehead. Propped up against the bathroom wall, I felt a wash cloth pressed to my forehead and opened my eyes slightly, Dean smiled softly as he wiped my face with a wash cloth.

"Thanks" I sighed in relief.

"Think you can make it to the bed?" Sam asked. I nodded. I pushed myself up, the movement jarring my shoulder, I bit back a moan, swaying a little bit, my head pounding and almost shivering, Sam and Dean almost carried me back to the bed. I didn't wanted to feel weak but what can I do? They were practically being mother-hens right now and honestly it helped since Mom and Dad.. _No don't think about that Abby not now._ Sam handed me some pills, while he threw a blanket over me. I took the pills down with water in one gulp and laid back down. The second my head hit the pillow, I fell in to a not-so comfortable sleep.

 _Screw you destiny._

 **Hey guys! Whew f** **inally** **done with chapter 4! I know** **I** **know** **its short but there are more chapters** **coming** **up! Keep tuning in!** **THANKS** **XD**


	5. School and Hunts? Not A Good Combination

**Sorrry! for posting this late. I have been busy with homework and school and things! well thanks for waiting anyways.. here ya go!**

 **General POV**

 **2** **days later**  
A new state, a new town, and a new motel. Abby sighed heavily as she put her pencil down after doing the 5th Algebra problem. It was late. Around 1 o clock. Sam and Dean were sleeping while Abby was doing her math homework. She was feeling better, than before of course. but was exhausted. Out of her mind actually.

The last night hunt took longer than expected, it was a simple salt and burn, the spirit gave Sam a few hits before Dean was able to burn the bones. Nothing serious though, just a concussion and a twisted ankle. And Dean? full on protective mode. It was actually adorable, Abby thought. Dean hovering over Sam every second, to see if he was ok or needs anything. And Abby? she did the research. She had to stay in the motel. She even had her own blade. Yeah, _fun_

"You guys go to sleep, I have to complete my math homework."

"You sure?" asked Dean, yawning. Abby nodded. After one hour, there she was, sitting on her bed, her math and English homework spread out in front of her. But of course, she couldn't concentrate. The conversation between her and Sam, just a day ago, made her feel extremely miserable.

 **One** **day** **ago  
**

"Sam?"

"Yeah" Sam replied, not taking his eyes of the book he was reading. Few things Abby learned, while practically living with them is Sam is a _huge_ nerd, basically an encyclopedia of geekiness. Dean. Well, Dean is Dean. Opposite of Sam of course.

"I, uh," She hesitated, not sure whether how to start the conversation. Sam looked at her, eagerly waiting for something.

"What did you mean by you dying and Dean going to _**hell**_?" She mustered enough worry in her tone.

"Abby-"

"No ok? no more lies, I need the truth this time" Sam sighed heavily, before starting.  
"A week ago, um I died" Abby looked at him, shocked.

"You _**what**_?"  
"Dean sold his soul for my life" he said anger evident in his tone.

"By the time, I figured it out it was too late" Abby stood there, with her mouth hanging open.

"It was a car accident, Dean was banged up pretty bad, the doctors couldn't save him, so Dad made a deal with the demon who killed our mom. His soul for Deans"

"But.."

"I know, I know that's how our Dad died. Just about weeks later, the Demon kidnapped me. And some other people. Hid us in a town far away. He said only one can leave the town alive. Jake. He uh killed me. Dean has only one year to live." the whole time Sam's eyes were on the ceiling. He sniffed. Wiping his eyes.

"Hey.." Abby said softly.

"Dean sold his soul for my life, just a week ago..and I could never repay him back"

 **Present**

Abby shuddered internally. She felt horrible. 1 year? but Sam wasn't giving. There he was everyday, trying to find a way to get Dean out of the deal, then Abby wasn't going to give up too. 3 days, and Sam and Dean felt like family, they were family. Her family.

 _But what about Mom and Dad Abby?_ her stupid mind spoke up.

 _Aren't they your family? or did you just abandon them?_

 **Shut up.**

 _You can't ignore the fact they're dead Abby. Because of you. You killed them._

 **No**

 _It's your fault. you existed. If you weren't born-_

"No stop!" before Abby could even realize she said it out loud, their they were. Sam and Dean awake and concerned in front of her.

"Hey you okay?" Dean asked. _Damn with the chick-flick moments_

"Stop"

"What?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"Stop with the innocence, okay? I'm not a baby anymore"

"Abby, what are you talking about?" Tears starting forming in her eyes. Sensitive. She was always sensitive. But now? she was making an exception. Mom and Dad they were gone. Forever. Not coming back. Not going to enter through the door, yelling "Surprise!" explaining it was just a joke. She'll say goodbye to Sam and Dean and return to her house and live a normal life. _Yeah well that's freakin impossible._ The tears now flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Abby-" Sam said, wrapping his arm around her. _No_ Abby pushed away from Sam, standing up, she made her way to the washroom, slamming the door behind her, Abby leaned besides the cold. Sliding down on the cold, hard floor.  
 _You can give_ _up_ _you know? End this._

 **No** **I** **can't  
**  
 _Why?_ _Because_ _you're_ _scared?  
_  
 **No shut up  
**  
 _You can end this._ _The_ _pain, the guilt. The burden_ _of_ _you on Sam and Dean.  
_  
 **I'm** **a..burden?** **No** **that's** **not right.** **I'm** **not a** **burden.**

 _Really? Then why_ _aren't_ _you hunting with Sam and_ _Dean?_

The realization hit Abby like a sucker punch to the stomach.

 _Don't you see? You're a burden. They think you're useless. Parents are dead. They left you alone and it was your fault.  
_  
Abby took her blade out from her back packet. The tears slid down her cheeks to the floor. She put the blade on her left hand. Carelessly sliding it down her veins.  
"Abby? Abby! Abby come on open the door! Abby please" she didn't even feel the pain, as she cut even deeper, the blood slid down her hand, dripping on the floor.

 **Dean's POV**

"Abby? Abby! Abby come on open the door! Abby please" She wasn't opening the door. Fear settled in my stomach. _What if- No don't think about that. You're not losing Abby. I can't. She's our sister. The sister we have never had._

"ABBY!" Sam's panic shout snapped me out of my trance. Taking the lock picker out of my pocket, I quickly picked the lock, my hands shaking and a _nonononono_ mantra in my head.

 **Click**

I turned the knob, forcing the door open.

"Abby?" I called out. The washroom was empty. And then what I saw made my heart jump to my throat. Abby was lying on the floor, blood dripping down her left hand, a knife in her other hand, eyes closed. _Not breathing._

 **THANKS A LOT FOR READING! I APPRECIATE IT! :)**

 **Also to the people out there, who are reading my story and stuff, thanks!** **you can also ready this story on m Wattpad, which is nimra_azhar**

 **Sincerely, Nimra**

 **Also im sorry about the mix up with thing with the last chapter, I deleted it and posted it again :)**


	6. What Have You Done Abby?

_**HERE YA GO SORRY FOR BEING LATE...ENJOY! :D**_

 _Not breathing_

I slid down on my knees, the impact hard enough to hurt. Wasn't important. I checked Abby's pulse, making sure she was alive. It was slow, but erratic.  
 _What have you done?_  
"Dean! We have to stop the bleeding!" Sam's voice snapped me out of my daze. Taking the knife out of her hand, I wrapped the towel around her left hand, and picked her up, basically running outside of the bathroom. Placing her on the bed-  
"Sam! First aid kit." I shouted. The kit was placed in front of me.  
"Hold." I instructed. As Sam held the towel around Abby's hand, I took out the needle and the suture. Gently removing the towel, I looked at the cuts. Two deep horizontal cuts. Sam took a sharp breath.  
 _What have you_ _done?_  
"Dean.."  
"It's ok, I'll stitch it." First thing, cleaning the blood. After what it felt like an year, I finished the stitching, wrapping a bandage around it.

"Dean.."

"She didn't lose that much blood..she'll be okay."

"Why? Why would she do this?"

"I don't know Sammy, but we're going to find out."

 **General POV**

The silence that held in the air was over-whelming. Nothing could be heard. Not the laughs of a 14 year old girl, or the bickering of two young men. Just the silence.  
Abby Williams  
An easygoing person you'll ever met. But something changed in her. After her parents death, Abby became a _completely_ different person. It started with a eating disorder. Sam and Dean knew something was wrong. And then it escalated into a suicide attempt. Sam and Dean were devastated. Out of their minds. _Why?_ They would ask themselves. _Why would you do this_ _Abby?_  
 **1 hour later**

Abby felt so fuzzy, though when she woke up she thought she was trapped in a cotton ball. _Where am I? ugh I feel awful. What happened? Am I in heaven? Nah not so easy. Oh yeah I tried to kill myself. Sam and Dean are going to kill me. If I survived of course._

"Ugh.." Abby groaned, fluttering her eyes open. She looked around, she was back in her bed. Sam was sitting on the sofa, reading something. _Probably doing research_. Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"S'mmy," She croaked. Her throat was so dry.

"Abby?" Sam jerked his head up, in two strides he was besides her.

"W'ter," she rasped, trying to get up on her elbows. She winced as the pressure pulled her stitches.

"Whoa, hey no getting up," Sam said, pushing her down gently.

"Here you go, kiddo," Sam said, putting a glass of water in front of her. He held a straw as she was too weak to hold the glass. She took tentative sips, glancing hesitantly towards Sam.

"Where's Dean?" she asked.

"Taking a shower," Sam replied, straightening the pillows so she could sit straight up. Sam stood up-

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Abby shook her head.

"Sis, you need to-" he stopped, realizing what he just said.

 _Sis. He called me Sis._

 _Sis. I called her Sis._

The sound of the washroom door opening, snapped both Sam and Abby out of their trance.

"You're awake," Dean said softly.

"Hey," Abby said weakly.

"How you feelin?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Abby," Sam warned.

"Fine you want me to be honest? I feel like I'm dying. Okay? I feel like somebody is killing me from inside and I don't think I can hold on anymore." She snapped, as tears formed in her eyes. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Taking everything in.

She took a deep breath composing herself. _Don'tcrydon'tcry._

"Could you please leave me alone?" She questioned roughly, plopping down on the bed. She bit her lip from groaning as her wrist protested the movement.

"Okay enough. You don't get to do this to yourself!" Dean suddenly spoke up, standing up abruptly

"What-" Abby started.

"You tried to kill yourself Abby! you understand me?! You tried to kill-"

"Dean! Calm down man!" Sam interrupted.

"No Sam! enough is enough!"

"But I-" Abby again started, feeling her eyes getting wet. _What the hell is wrong with me? why do I keep crying like a freaking baby!_

"Don't you do that again, or I swear to god I will-"

"I will what?" Abby interrupted harshly. "Kill me? then get over it,"

Dean clenched his fists, turning around he picked up his jacket.

"I'll be back," he stated gruffly, with that he stomped out of the motel room.

"Oh I'm so screwed," Abby whispered to herself, as Sam gave her a sympathetic look.

 ***glances around nervously* I'm sooorrrrryyy! I know I have updated late and the chapter is short but one word SCHOOL. Thanks for reading :) R &R **


	7. Dean!

I mentally kicked myself. Again. Dean's mad at me. And why? because well I tried to kill myself, and listen to me I don't feel proud about that either. But his reaction? I'm going to hell bye. Am I over-reacting? Hell if you knew Dean, you'd be surprised. So there I was sulking..again. _Anyways._ Dean had gone out for four whole hours and Sam was getting worried (duh) I couldn't do anything about it (um because it was _my_ fault!?) Sam had already called Dean god knows how many times. The tension in the room was unbearable.

"It's my fault." I groaned. "It's always my fault." I took the opportunity to say that just as Dean staggered inside the motel room, bumping into Sam.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed catching Dean by his shoulders, just as he collapsed groaning.

"Oh my god." I said getting up from where I was seated on the sofa. "Is he okay?!" Sam didn't even glance at me as he checked Dean for injuries.

"Dean are you hurt?" Sam questioned worriedly.

"S'mmy! Th're y'u a're man!," Dean slurred, giggling. _Giggling_. My eyebrows shot up and I looked at Sam, surprised "Is he...drunk?"

"Um yes. Yes he is," Sam chuckled. Being gentle as he possibly could, Sam placed Dean faced down on his bed, taking his shoes off in the process. While Dean mumbled incoherently, I stood up and walked beside him taking careful steps as careful not to scare him..(I've seen him throw punches)

"Hey.." Too late. He was already asleep. _Ugh really? one chance to talk to him and-_

"Abby?" Sam called.

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk"

 _Aw crap_

 _ **2 weeks later**_

"Dean! Hurry up!" I whine banging the bathroom door.

"Relax princess!" He shouts back.

"Don't call me princess." I mumbled.

"Sam." I whined. Hey, he's better than Dean (kidding)

"Leave me out of it" He smirked. I sighed.

"Dean is sometimes so annoying!" I grumbled.

"Heard that!" Dean said.

"That's why I said it." I snickered. Sam shook his head, chuckling.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked Sam walking up to him. He was seated on the kitchen table, books surrounding him, and typing away on his laptop.

"Trying to find a way to break the deal." He answered nonchalantly. I froze halfway. No. No way. I don't know why I was surprised. I should have expected that. The brothers would do anything for each other. But Sam would die. If anyone tempers with the deal, _he would die._

"Sam?" _Don't. Abby, don't._

"Yeah?"

"Can I help?" His head snapped up.

"You..what?" I hesitated. Was this the right thing to do? I have to choose. _I have to choose!_

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sammy, I'm sure."

"Sure about what?" Startled, I quickly turned around almost bumping into Dean.  
"Nothing," Me and Sam said simultaneously. Dean quirked an eyebrow but remained silent.  
"Anyone hungry?" He asked.  
"The only thing you care about is food." I commented. Dean glared at me as I stared innocently.  
"Am I right Sam?"  
"Uh huh," Sam muttered distracted. I tore my gaze away from Dean and looked at Sam. _Really_ looked at him. He was pale. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in a week.  
"What's with you dude?" Dean questioned.  
"Huh? nothing. Nothing's wrong with me I'm fine." Sam answered quickly. Too quickly.  
Clearing my throat, I said "I'm gonna go get something from the wending machine." I picked up my jacket and pulled on my blue converse.

"Talk it out," I muttered under my breath as I casually walked out the motel room, shutting the door gently. Instead of going to the vending machine, I strolled to the park just 10 minutes away from the motel. Dean was going to kill me. My wrists were still hurting, but I paid no attention as my mind went back to the conversation between me and Sam.

~Flashback~

 _"We need to talk"_

 _Oh crap_

 _I quickly turned around, taking steps towards the door._

 _"Abby please." Sam whispered, holding my shoulder stopping me from go away._

 _"No." I whispered back, trying hard to get rid of Sam's grip._

 _"You have to."_

 _"Sam."_

 _"Abby. You tried to kill yourself. You don't have to keep these things inside. Talk to me. Hell talk to Dean." I stared at Sam, pain clear in my eyes. I was hurting and he_ **knew.** _I took a deep breath, composing myself._

 _"I miss my parents." And with that sentence I broke down. Sam enveloped me into a hug and I cried. I cried. I didn't care about looking weak. I just let everything out. Because for once in my life, I was alone and I needed Sam and Dean. I needed them._

 _After a while, I calmed down. Enough to realize I was_ **clinging** _to Sam. I pushed myself back, my cheeks burning._

 _Really?_

 _"Come on. Lets go inside." Sam said softly, wrapping his shoulder around me. I nodded wiping my eyes yawning. Whew crying is exhausting._

~Present~

I sighed. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw a text from Sam.

 **Sam: Where are you?**

 **Me: In the park**

 **Sam: I need to talk to you.**

 **Me: uh you okay?**

 **Sam: Just come back.**

Huh.

I turned around, bumping into Dean. Again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said angrily. Boy was he mad.

"Just taking a walk. I'm not a baby Dean. I can take care of myself" I said rolling my eyes.

"Abby, you can't just go out without telling me. It's my job to keep you safe." He said irritated.

"So what? I'm just a responsibility?"

"What no! I didn't say that-"

"Sure you didn't," and with that, I pushed past Dean and walked away. To the motel. Because right now, Sam needed me.

TBC

Well that took forever...:P so shit sorry im like sooo late but like I said this story is on my wattpad, nimra_azhar. Enjoy!


	8. Blue

Listen. Monsters are real. So are demons, werewolfs, vampires, skinwalkers, ghouls, dragons, djinn, wraiths, even fairies, I can go on and on. Before you say "That's crazy!" Listen to me. I'm stuck in this alternate universe. Whoever's reading this, I need your help. I need you to contact my brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. Figure something out please hurry-

I slammed the journal shut.

What the hell?

No seriously what the hell?

Come on Elena. You have to be going crazy.

I stared weirdly at the brown journal that laid on my side table. This has to be the most insane thing I ever read. Shaking my head, I hopped off my bed and walked out of my room..my brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester.. I shook my head, clearing that sentence out of my head. Who are Sam and Dean Winchester? Do monsters really exist? Or this is some kind of a sick joke? I swear to god if Tristan-

No.

He won't do that.

Well.

I took a step back and reached for the journal.

"Tristan?" I called out to my 15-year-old twin brother. My voice echoed throughout the house. I poked my head out of the door.

"Tristan?" I whispered to the darkness. Totally not going out there, I thought. I looked the door, backing up and looking out the window. There he was, sitting in the grass. Is he crying?

Oh shit.

I gasped and dashed out of my room, stomping down the stairs so fast I almost tripped.

Crap, Tristan.

"Tristan," I panted as I reached the front yard. "Tris, you okay?"

He gasped. And suddenly, with that I realized he was having a panic attack.

Oh no.

Tris was sitting on the grass, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head in his hands. Leaning against the wall behind him, his whole body quivered and he sobbed. He sobbed and my heart broke into tiny pieces and it hurt because he was my brother and-

"Hey," I whispered crouching down in front him. I placed my hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

"El." he choked out, looking up. And my heart clenched. His eyes were puffy, and he looked broken I wanted to die. He was in pain and I wanted to die.

"Calm down Tris,"

"I can't," He choked out. No you have to, I can't lose you Tris. Not like mom and dad.

"Please." I pleaded.

"Ok, you gotta tell me what happened, little brother." I asked worriedly.

"I miss mom and dad." he sobbed.

"Me too." I whispered to him as I pulled him into a hug. Wracking sobs shook through his body. A lonely tear slid down my cheek, as I held my panic brother close at a dark night in Chicago. Alone.

"But we gotta keep fighting, you jerk." I joked, nudging Tris and ruffling his hair.

"El, stop." he whined, his hand going to his hair.

"Stop what?" I smirked as I pull him up. Standing shoulder to shoulder, we walked back to our house..

"El, when is Aunt Tracie coming back?"

"Dunno, might be late. You hungry?"

"I can eat."

Our voices faded into the darkness as me and Tris argued about what to eat.

"Come on El."

"Nooooope"

"Elana," he whined. I smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Stop!"

"Geez," I chuckled.

"Um El?"

"Hmm."

"We'll be a family again right?

"Of course. Me and you against the world kiddo."

And for the first time Tris laughed

Oh god it was so good to see him laugh.

Three hours earlier

Goddammit Abby!

You idiot what have you done?

Oh god Sam and Dean are going to murder me.

Take it easy they're not that scary.

Have you met them?!

Um

Don't answer that.

Abby groaned and once again rattled the chains tied to her ankle. Hoping they would break. Nope. She grit her teeth and held the journal tight in her hand. She couldn't exactly let it go. This was the only thing that would get her out of this hell hole.

Abby missed the hunting life. The diner food. Crappy motels. Sam and Dean. Most of all, Sam and Dean. She missed Sam's soft smile and his geekiness and Dean's teasing and loud music. The protectiveness. She didn't care if they hovered over her every second of the day because she was still hunter in training. She wanted to go back.

She bit back tears and scolded herself to not cry. Crying and being weak wouldn't help her. This journal could. It was her only hope. Thinking back to the events that happened 3 hours ago, she was so stupid fall for it.

Abby didn't remember that much but she woke up with a heavy tugging on her ankle. And to a black ceiling. Yeah, weird. The room was decorated completely light blue. The glittery carpet made her head spin. The bed sheet, the pillows even the shelves. Gazing at the wall, she saw pictures of her younger self. They literally filled every inch of the room. What the..?

There was nothing much in the room other than a book shelf, dressing table and a mirror, which (also) were blue.

Okay, there was too much blue.

The chains tied to her ankle wouldn't let her go that far away. She was weaponless. And with an impossible way out of here, Abby was sure she was screwed. Because a hunter's life is never easy.

Right?

Right.


	9. Life

Elena and Tristan weren't the luckiest. But then again, hunters are never really lucky.

They still remember the worst day of their lives. But then again, who could forget it?

They didn't have a slightest clue about their parents being hunters. But then again, nobody did.

To put it all together?

They were innocent. They didn't deserve this life. But then again, life is always unexpected.

Elena wanted to forget. Everything. Since the day she came home from a school trip with her brother. When someone opened the door. She expected to see her mom smiling, back from her trip. Instead. Instead she saw the grim face of her aunt.

She remembers it clearly.

Holding Tris as he denied the fact their parents were dead. No not a fact.

Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Okay enough about her life. Because, face it. Life is cruel.

Right now. She had to find Sam and Dean.

Because, someone was in trouble. In huge trouble.

Whatever, Elena wanted to think, she could never deny the fact that something was up with her parents. They would hurriedly leave whenever she was out, and leave a message on her phone, saying that they are on a business trip. And she would believe them. But one day they disappeared. Forever. And her life went tumbling down the hill.

Tristan couldn't exactly sleep. Since the fiasco outside in the front yard, he felt embarrassed as to why the hell did he broke down in front of his sister. Like come on. Seriously? He was 15 for god sake. It was never easy to confront his sister after a panic attack.

When Tristan said he missed his mom and dad, he truly did miss them. Everything had changed between him and Elena since they disappeared.

It was getting uncomfortable. Elena never bought them up. As if though, they never existed.

But Tristan wanted to. He wanted to talk about them. He wanted some comfort. He wanted something.

He just wished everything could go back to the time when everything was perfect. Their family was normal. Well normal from what he knew. Or didn't.

Tristan turned just as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey, Tris you up?" came El's muffled voice.

"Yeah," he replied back, getting up to open the door.

"What's up?" Tris asked.

"I wanted to show you something."

"In the middle of the night?"

"It's important."

Tris raised an eyebrow, as he gazed upon the journal El held in her hands.

"Look at this," El said, handing out the journal.

"What is it?"

"Just read."

"...I need you to contact my brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. Figure something out, please hurry-"

"What the fuc-"

"-language."

"Dude, I'm 15"

"Sure whatever."

"Where the hell do you find this?"

"I have no idea, it appeared in my room out of thin air," El shrugged.

"So you're telling me, all of these things are true? There are..monsters out there? That's completely insane!"

"Look. I have no idea if this person is telling the truth or not. But we gotta find these Sam and Dean Winchester."

"El, we have no idea what they look like, and plus I don't think we can go on a field trip to find some brothers who might not exist!"

"Shut up Tris and focus. I found these pictures in the journal. And guess what?"

"What?" Tris replied back, frustrated.

"They weren't there before!"

"That's impossible."

"You think I'm making this up?"

"Okay. Fine, jeez."

"So you up for this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"There you go."

Elena grinned as she threw the journal in his direction, right at that moment Tris turned towards the window. The journal fell with a thud on the carpet.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry." Elena shrugged.

"How are we going to pull this off? we can't exactly strolled out the door to find Sam and Dean. You might have noticed, we're not allowed to go anywhere without an adult."

"Other than school.."

"What?"

"I have a plan."

"Oh come on!"

And this was Elena's plan. Which meant both of them were screwed. Oopsie daisy.

Walking up to the entrance of Truman High, Tristan once again asked Elena if the plan was safe and they wouldn't get caught.

Trust me, Elena had said.

Ha, Tristan had chuckled back.

But he had to do this. Because some one was in danger, and a journal appearing in Elena's room out of no where with a message and a picture of some Sam and Dean wasn't exactly something they could pass and live with their happy lives. Yeah, no thanks. And plus, they get to go on an adventure. Yippee!

Her plan was to take the first bus out of the town, to find a motel room with the name Blue Skies Inn. The note from the person said they would meet Sam and Dean there.

But they had to be careful, because Sam and Dean weren't to take lightly. The motel, however, was a day's journey.

Right after school, they would have to sneak out from the back because their aunt will always pick them up. Tristan and Elena crossed their fingers as they entered the high school, hoping everything would go the way they wanted. Because they can't have a distraction, now can they? um, no!

"You ready?"

"Of course. Let's do this."

"Tris. You need to breathe."

"Well, this isn't our normal Friday!"

El breathed out a sigh, as she limped out of high school on a Friday afternoon. She was bone tired and Tris was already getting on her nerves. Today was already a bad day. She had to get in a fight with that stupid bully, Eric. But she couldn't just stand there and let him treat Tristan like a piece of crap. Hell no. She could never stand to watch someone mess around with her brother. Or anyone in the matter.

"Tris, please you gotta trust me," she said, rubbing her temples. She could feel the impending headache, which was going to make everything worse.

"Fine. Where to now?"

"Blue Skies Inn."

"Nice name." he snorted.

"Tris."

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes, kicking a stone.

"Did you get the money?" she asked as they made their way to the bus stop.

"Yup," Tris took out a white envelope, he opened it as Elena seated down on the bench.

"There are $200 in here," Elena said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have my ways."

"You stole it from Aunt's purse didn't you?"

"Bingo."

Tris glanced up from his position on the bench at the yellow bus that stopped two feet away from them.

El tentatively stared at Tris, thinking maybe it wasn't too late. They could turn this around and- yeah, no that wasn't going to work out.

"Maybe we should-"

"Ugh, come on," Elena internally groaned as she stood up. Her whole body was stiff and it ached.

"Jeez, okay."

Elena bit back a moan, as the pain in her head intensified. She tried to take a small step, but her legs wobbled and she held out her hands to stop herself from falling.

"El? El!"

Tris's voice sounded far away and muffled, and when Elena felt her head hitting the pavement, everything goes black.

TBC..

So hey guys, I know it's been a while but I was thinking the story through and yes yes this time the chapter is a little longer ;) so leave a vote if you could, that would be hella amazing :) so hey hopefully the next chapter would be up in a few days because I have school and ya know stuff and also my bd is coming up :p anyways, always keep fighting, kiddos. ily 3


End file.
